Lyanna
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Sansa and Joffrey rule as the King and Queen of Westeros, their daughter, Lyanna, is a beauty, like her mother, but she's also as cruel as her father, but until her sixteenth name- day, Sansa didn't know just how cruel...please give it a try, and review, may write an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****I was a bit worried about writing a Game of Thrones fanfic, because it's a fantastic show and book series so I was worried I wouldn't do it justice, but I hope it's up to scratch, enjoy x**

**P.S: Joffrey isn't a COMPLETE cunt in this story x**

**P.P.S: I'm really really worried hahah…..not joking.**

Sansa had heard many times before, '_Lyanna Baratheon has all of her mother's beauty, but possesses her father's black heart' _No one dared say it in golden-haired Princess' presence much as it pained Sansa to admit it, she was only responsible for her daughter's beautiful exterior. When Sansa gave birth to Lyanna it was the happiest day of her life, she was a golden-haired blue-eyed beauty, Joffrey had stayed with her in the birthing room, at Cersei's command no doubt, but the moment he set eyes on Lyanna, Sansa saw a look she'd seldom seen in Joffrey before, _genuine pride._

"You did brilliantly, my lady, bringing our daughter into this world." He says as he half-heartedly kissed Sansa's sweaty forehead, She kissed Lyanna's forehead and gave Lyanna to Joffrey who sat in the chair beside Sansa's bed and he cradled her while Sansa fell into a much needed deep sleep, dreaming of the beautiful, graceful princess their daughter would become.

19 years later when Lyanna was a woman grown, Sansa still looked at her with the same unconditional love in her eyes she'd had when she was born, and Joffrey with the same pride, Joffrey often said to Sansa, while looking on proudly at Lyanna, who looked the image of her mother but inherited her father's golden hair, _"The girl has the makings of a fine queen, I'd make her my heir if our son isn't up to the job." _And Sansa knew that, if ever there would come a time when it fell upon the young princess to reign over the seven kingdoms, she would not be known for being a benevolent ruler.

She wasn't blind to the person Lyanna really was, over the years she watched her daughter embody Joffrey's every mental feature, She saw the dark gleeful smile her daughter wore when she saw her father torture someone in the throne room, she'd hear the cruelty in her voice when she spoke to her baby brother Robb, who'd been named after Sansa's brother, who came 7 years after her, but what disturbed Sansa the most was that, on the outside, Lyanna was the perfect lady, she was everything a princess should be, everything Sansa had hoped she would be, however she knew there was something dark in her daughter's heart, Sansa thanked the gods that the auburn-haired Robb possessed more Stark/Tully qualities than Baratheon/Lannister, oh, how she wished the same could be said for her darling Lyanna, because she truly understands what Cersei meant all those years ago _'Love no one but your children, on that part a mother has no choice.' _And Sansa found that, even though she knew what a monster she was, she was her daughter, she'd created this beautiful princess, and every time she looked into Lyanna's icy blue eyes, she no longer saw the sadistic, female version of Joffrey, no, she saw her darling baby daughter she'd loved ever since she first felt her growing inside of her.

If Sansa could recall one incident when she had seen Lyanna at her cruellest, It would be her sixteenth name-day, Joffrey had announced that a tourney would be held in her honour, Joffrey had presented her with a fine dagger, made of valyrian steel with a solid golden hilt, on one side of the hilt was The Stag of Baratheon, on the other side of the hilt was The Direwolf of Stark.

"Thank you Father, I shall carry it with me always." Lyanna said with a dazzling smile as she kissed her father on both cheeks and sat back down.

"Every good blade needs a name darling." King Joffrey said to his daughter, Sansa cursed Joffrey in her head for giving their daughter the encouragement to think up twisted ways she could inflict pain with this dagger, Lyanna got up and addressed her guests,

"My Father has presented me with this dagger!" She says and the crowd whistle and applaud, "And a fine dagger it is, what should I name it?"

"Jabber!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed,

"Throat slasher!" Lyanna grinned at the name,

"Shadowfang!"Another member of the crowd shouted.

"Bloodweep, my lady!" Someone else shouted,

"Bloodweep, I like that one!" Lyanna laughed, "What do you think father?"

Joffrey only looked on, with the same sadistic smile as his daughter, "Throat Slasher does have a certain ring to it."

"Then, Throat Slasher it is!" She said proudly, "Do you like it Mother?"

"A fine blade it is my darling, with a fine name to match." Sansa said, fearing she would slip up and say the wrong thing, she saw a look of confusion dawning on Lyanna's face,

"Where's Robb?" Lyanna asked, Sansa could hear the flash of anger in her voice, "My brother should be here at my name- day tourney."

This is what Sansa feared, for she knew Lyanna had a temper to match Joffrey's, if not worse, and that day, Sansa knew that Robb would bear the brunt of Lyanna's Rage, just then Sansa saw the young prince enter the courtyard which was overlooked by the wall high stone platform they were sitting on, which also overlooked the Blackwater Bay. He had a wooden sword that he'd been playing with, so innocent.

"You might tell me where you've been sweet brother." Lyanna tried to fend off the urge scream and beat her brother in front of her subjects, she did her best to hide the anger in her voice, but Lyanna could hide nothing from her mother.

"I've been playing." Said the 9 year old, completely unaware of how much worse he is making his already dreadful situation.

"Oh, playing at swords were you?" Lyanna said sweetly, but Sansa saw, felt even, the cruel undertone of her voice, "An expert you may be with a stick of wood, but can you wield a blade of steel? Ser Meryn, fetch my brother a sword."

"No!" Sansa shouted, realising the danger she would deliberately put her brother in, Lyanna turned to face her, not caring if her anger showed,

"It is the price he must pay mother, a princess should never be kept waiting, and a prince should be noble and chivalrous, is this not the perfect opportunity for Robb to showcase his valour, his swordsmanship?" Lyanna asked, but was expecting no answer,

"Lyanna, darling, please." Sansa begged her daughter, but her efforts, of course, were in vain.

"Don't worry mother, I'll call the Hound off before any_ real _harm comes to him." Lyanna says with a grin.

"_The Hound!" _Sansa shouts, "Joffrey, do something, are you going to let our daughter order the hound to bloody our son, our children should not be fighting and doing harm to one another."

"It will be good for him." That is all the king said, but as he turned to face his daughter, he said "If he wins, he can have 1,000 gold dragons to do with whatever he likes, and the sword he fought with, he shall keep."

"And if he loses?" Lyanna asks eagerly, King Joffrey grins at his daughter,

"If he loses, then he shall be disinherited, he shall be relieved of all claimants to the Iron Throne and you will be named my heir." Lyanna's grin grew wider, Sansa was shocked, she refused to believe Joffrey would put his daughter on the Iron Throne before his son, that being said, Joffrey and Robb were nothing alike, for which Sansa was thankful.

"Quiet!" King Joffrey commanded, and the crowd grew silent, "I have decided, that this matter shall be made an official one- to- one combat, at Princess Lyanna's request, Prince Robb will battle against Sandor of the House Clegane, or the Hound as he is commonly known, If the Prince wins, he shall be awarded with 1,000 gold dragons, to do with whatever he wishes, and shall keep the blade he wielded, If he loses, then I see no reason why a prince who cannot swing a sword is fit to be my successor, therefore upon losing the battle, his entitlement to the Iron Throne will be forfeited, and the Princess Lyanna will be named my heir."

"Let the battle commence!" Lyanna had said.

The roaring crowd are engrossed in the battle, Robb is ducking and weaving in between the hound, while the hound delivers hard, heavy blows that cut through thin air, the battle is like a maze of twists and turns and the swinging of steel, Robb has donned the common armour, not Lannister armour like his father wears, there was a part of Joffrey that wanted Robb to lose, Joffrey never could envision Robb as king, he was just to 'soft' as Joffrey had put it, Lyanna on the other hand, now Jofrrey had said many a time how Lyanna would make a much better ruler, she had the right mind set he thought, Lyanna found that highly amusing that her brother was made to wear the armour of a common sellsword, "The armour of the commons, most befitting for you brother!" She shouts over the battlement in a smug manner, her composure still in-tact, Robb looked up at her and did not see Sandor hefting his longsword up and throwing it down on his back, Robb fell to the ground and before the Hound could deliver the fatal blow, Robb yielded.

"I yield! I yield!" he shouted, Lyanna laughed hysterically while Joffrey got up to address his subjects,

"There you have it, my son has disgraced my house, your prince has disgraced the kingdoms, he is not fit to rule as your king when I am gone, my daughter, the Princess Lyanna will sit upon the Iron Throne and rule the kingdoms come the time of my passing." The crowd break into yet another roar and Joffrey spoke to his daughter, "Preparations for your official coronation will commence on the morrow."

"Excellent father." The black- hearted future queen said.

Days had passed since Princess Lyanna's name-day tourney, and today, was the day Joffrey gave Robb the ultimate insult, an insult to him as a prince, and an insult to him as a man, today was the day Lyanna would officially be named Heir to the Iron Throne.

The throne room was crowded, what looked like all of King's Landing had turned up to see the future ruler of the seen kingdoms, Joffrey was stood in front of the Iron Throne holding Lyanna's newly forged solid golden crown, Lyanna kneeled in front of him, the Throne Room was dead silent.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of the seven kingdoms and it's dominions, according to the customs and laws laid down by your predecessors?"Joffrey says the sacred words a King is inclined to say.

"I do, Your Grace." Lyanna must also say her sacred vows.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy, and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do, Your Grace."

"And do you swear allegiance, to Westeros, and the Iron Throne, now, and for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Lyanna, of the House Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, do pledge my life to the Seven Kingdoms, and to the protection of its peoples." Lyanna then stands up and faces the crownd looking solemn, and for the first time, Sansa saw a Stark quality within her daughter.

"And now, being of age, and heir apparent, from henceforth, I name you, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne." The silence breaks the minute Joffrey places the intricately designed crown on her head, loud cheers erupted and Lyanna's lips break into a full blown smile, looking very much like her mother in that moment. Sansa stood by the pillar, smiling at her daughter as they made eye contact, but once Lyanna was busy talking to Lords and Ladies alike, Sansa hid herself behind the pillar with a fearful look on her face, knowing that her daughter's reign will be no better than her father's.

**AN: ****First of all, I would like to say that this idea was random, and that I know it's probably not the best GoT fanfic ever, but it's an idea I simply had to write about, I may write an epilogue about Lyanna being crowned queen when Joffrey dies? Would you want an epilogue? Do you like this story? I'm terrified hahah….. please leave a review.**

**AN 2: ****When I was talking about 'the wall high stone platform, I was referring to the location where Joffrey was sitting at the start of season 2. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue, 7 years later**

Sansa knew this day would come, when one tyrant passes, there will be another to take their place, for her husband, King Joffrey, had passed.

When she and her children were informed of the King's death by the grand Maester, Robb shed no tears for his father, and although Sansa had no great love for Joffrey, he did grace Sansa with the greatest treasure of all, their children, she felt she must shed a tear over him because of that. Whilst there was no love lost between the late King and his son, Lyanna was genuinely disheartened at the loss of her father, whilst she gained the Iron Throne she lost her father.

Sansa stood in the throne room next to Cersei, beside her were Tommen, Myrcella and her husband Trystane, of the House Martell, along with all the high Lords and ladies, nobles from all across the realm had come to see their queen crowned, Lyanna was dressed in the most exquisite gown, it looked so regal, a gold silk dress embroidered with white vine patterns and a crimson cloak embroidered in gold vines was draped across her shoulders. "May the Warrior grant her courage, and protection." The High Septon bellowed throughout the Throne Room, "May the Smith grant her strength, that she might bear this heavy burden, may the Crone, she who knows the fate of all, show her the path she must walk, and guide her through the dark places that may lie ahead, in the light of the seven I now proclaim, Lyanna, of the House Baratheon, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and The First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Long may she reign!"

"Long may she reign!" the audience echoed, followed by an ear-splitting eruption of applause. The Lords and Ladies in attendance mounted the steps to the Iron Throne to congratulate Her Grace, who was now sitting upon the Iron Throne as if she'd been doing so for many years, looking nothing like a girl who had just lost her father.

Sansa had remembered every detail of that day, and thought that, for once, Lyanna's happiness had not come from the suffering of others. But as soon as that day was at its end, Lyanna was back to her normal sadistic self, if fact, over the years, Lyanna had become even more cruel, her first official act as Queen was to exile her brother Robb, who was then a boy of 16, to the East, Sansa could remember every Single word that was exchanged in the conversation between her children,

_Robb kneeled before Lyanna on the cold stone floor of the throne room, he craned his head up to look at Lyanna, who sat on the Iron Throne, the same golden crown Joffrey had presented her with when she'd been named heir atop her head, with a sullen yet smug look gracing her beautiful features. "You, brother, have no respect for me as your Queen, nor as your sister, to speak ill of your ruler is considered an act of treason, and is punishable by death." Lyanna's grin lit up her face. _

"_Father may have named you heir, but the throne is mine by right." Robb shot back in a flush of anger._

"_You relieved yourself of any right to the Iron Throne when you yielded to Sandor Clegane." Lyanna like to remind Robb of his loss that day, every chance she got._

"_I was a boy of 9, Lyanna, you knew I would stand no chance at defeating the Hound." Robb knew, deep down, that his sister bared no interest to his words of defence. _

"_You will address me as Your Grace." Lyanna said through gritted teeth, "Alas, your words only condemn you further, but no words will flow from your mouth if you have no tongue, or no head." _

_Sansa had to step in and talk some reason into her daughter, "Lyanna, I beg you, my sweetling, I cannot stand by and see my Children quarrel with each other." Sansa knew that 'quarrel' was completely the wrong word, "You are my only daughter Lyanna, and Robb is my only son, I love you both more than words can say, Please Lyanna, for the love you bear me, I beg mercy." Now, Lyanna may be Joffrey in a gown, but you can say this for the stone hearted queen, the one person in existance who was exempt from her twisted actions was her mother, whom, although she would never admit, held a deep love for, of course Sansa knew. Lyanna's eyes met Robb's, _

"_For the sake of the mother who bore us, I shall allow you to leave King's Landing with your life, but know this, in the sight of the Old Gods and the New, I banish you to Essos, never to return, you have until nightfall to leave the city with whatever belongings you can carry, and should you ever come into my sight again, or the sight of the knights who serve me, make no mistake, your punishment will be death." It was a decision Lyanna was reluctant to make, the thought of Robb squirming as Ser Meryn ripped his tongue bought her so much pleasure, but for her mother's sake, and for her mother's sake alone, she did, and with that Robb got up,_

"_My thanks, Your Grace." His reply was strained and full of hatred, "I shall gather what I can and sail for Pentos come morning." _

_Later that night Sansa visited Robb in his bedchambers, careful not to be spotted by Lyanna's guards, "Robb, I could not let you leave without saying goodbye." She pulled her son into a tight embrace and ran her fingers through his curly auburn hair, as Robb Baratheon grew older, Sansa noticed how closely he resembled Robb Stark, both in appearance and in moral fibre, the thought was comforting to Sansa, as it reminded her of her childhood at Winterfell, with her brothers and sister._

"_I'll see to it that Lyanna will not prosper, I will reach Pentos, gather an army, no matter how long that may take, and I will sail across the Narrow Sea and take back the throne my sister usurped from me." Robb had such determination in his eyes, Sansa knew these were no empty words, "I will rescue the Realm from her tyranny, and you will no longer be living in fear." Sansa did not fear for herself, she feared for the people of the realm. _

"_Robb, you need not worry about me, If Lyanna did not care for me, she would have killed you, it was only for my sake that she showed mercy." _

"_I will return, when, I am unsure, but my return is certain, you must go now mother." Robb kissed his mother on her forhead, Sansa had not seen Robb since._

And now, While Robb was nearing two years in exile, Lyanna had made many changes in contrast to Joffrey's reign, Lyanna had adopted a new Sigil for the House Baratheon of King's Landing, Lyanna kept the crowned Stag on the gold field, but replaced the Lannister Lion with the Direwolf of Stark, to give her mother's family equal standing, Sansa had requested that her Sister Arya be made Hand of the Queen, Lyanna pondered on the thought and sent a raven to the Dreadfort, Lyanna had given her aunt dominion over the Dreadfort as a thank you for her continuing support, and for her strategic contributions in battle. Arya felt she had no choice but to accept, as it had been when accepting her position as 'Lady' of the Dreadfort, Arya's face still twisted at the name 'Lady' but one does not refuse the queen and live to tell the tale. Even instilling Arya as her Hand didn't stop Lyanna and her twisted notion of what a Queen should be, Sansa had seen her do many vile things to people, even more so since she came into her throne, Sansa remembered one incident however, an incident that still sent chills down her spine.

_Lyanna was in her bedchambers with her mother and her Septa, her day in court had been a long one, finding solution after solution for problems she did not care for. She held Throat Slasher in her hand at table turning it in her hands. "May Her Grace sheath her blade at table." Her Septa had said to her, Lyanna did not take kindly to being told to do something._

"_You'd do well to remember that you're speaking to a Queen, I shall encourage you to remember your manners, after all, isn't that the duty of a Septa?" Lyanna did not care for the job of a septa one bit, Sansa knew exactly what Lyanna was going to do, she intended to make a show of her Septa, in the most cruel way. "Or do you need Ser Meryn to remind you?" Ser Meryn Trant stood at the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to follow out the queen's command, Sansa froze, she did not like Ser Meryn in the least, she never told Robb or Lyanna about how their father used to order him to beat her in court, however if Lyanna ever found out, she'd have his hands cut of and have him castrated, really, there would be no need for the castration part, but Lyanna would command it anyway, just because she could. Her Septa paled, but not as much as Sansa, for right now, it was as if Joffrey himself was in the room, she reminded her so much of him, yet she still saw that baby who came into the world crying and healthy, with tiny little wisps of gold hair, her baby girl, she was Sansa's whole world, I did not matter how much cruelty she was subject to from Joffrey, it was all worth it for Lyanna. The Septa never spoke out to Lyanna again._

So as the years went on, people started to question whether or not they had another Aerys on the Throne, there were even some who called Lyanna 'The Mad Queen' this was never publically acknowledged. The queen had done many vile things to innocent people, she'd had two fishermen's sons tortured in front of their father, who broke down in sobs on the throne room floor, she was smirking all the while. Once, her great- uncle Tyrion made a colossal mistake, he'd somehow gotten it into his head that Lyanna was more interested in the company of women than men, it was merely tavern prattle he'd heard, this of course, had no truth to it, it was on her name day when he escorted her to her chambers with a self- satisfied grin on his face, when she asked him what awaited her on the other side of the door, his grin only grew wider, "I should think you will enjoy this greatly, Your Grace." Was all he said.

Two very attractive whores lay on her bed, completely naked, looking very suggestive, "Happy Name-day Your Grace." The whore sauntered over to her side and began to run her hand down the Queen's torso, Lyanna instinctively flinched and began to walk away, "Did I do something wrong Your Grace?"

"No, No." Lyanna lied, then suddenly, a cruel idea sprang to mind, she turned round with a sinister smirk, "I shall enjoy you some other night." She told them, of course, she didn't mean a word of it, she clicked her fingers and sent the women away.

She had them killed the next day.

Weeks later, Sansa received a raven from across the Narrow Sea, Robb intends to sack King's Landing, upon reading the letter Sansa's lips formed a smile, She loved Lyanna with all her heart, but she is the last person that should be in any kind of power, Robb has an army of 20,000 Unsullied strong, Sansa was careful to burn the letter moments after reading it. This is the kind of news she should rejoice to hear, but Robb's fault was that he was always to rash by far, his sole intent would be to bring Lyanna down, he would not put much thought into the routes he would take, his battle strategy, he would get there and throw caution to the wind, and act on his personal impulses alone.

* * *

Lyanna doesn't see Robb's ships coming until it's too late, the sails on his ships were embroidered with the Stark Sigil, making his point that he was a Baratheon in name only, Lyanna's men fought nobly for their Queen, but did not stand chance against the deadly unsullied, Robb swung his long sword at every guard he saw on his way to the Red Keep, the rage in his eyes were unhuman, _I will show you, father, _he thought, _I will earn back my throne and be the king you never were._

The throne room doors open with a _boom, _and for the first time in years Sansa saw her son with her own eyes, Lyanna however, was not so pleased to see her brother.

"You never learn your lesson, do you?" Lyanna said coldly, from where she sat on the Iron Throne. Sansa stood by the pillar, remaining quiet for a minute.

"I am here to win back what is rightfully mine, you are outnumbered, the majority of your Queensguard lay slaughtered by my unsullied, surrender now, and I will spare your life." Robb's face was blood-splattered, his armour decorated with the blood of Lyanna's dead soldiers. Lyanna drew Throat Slasher from its sheath and hurled it at Robb, It caught him in the ankle, he yanked it out ran over to Lyanna, with Throat Slasher pointed at her neck. "How fitting it would be, for me to end your life, with your own blade."

"Your honour would be tarnished forever." She grins, looking like a madwoman at this point, "You will be branded the Queenslayer for the rest of your days."

"I can live with that Lyanna, do you know why? Because in my heart, I know it was the right thing."

Sansa stepped out from behind the pillar, running up the steps to the Iron throne, "Stop this! Stop this at once, both of you!" But Robb did not move Throat Slasher from Lyanna's neck, "Robb I beg you, she is your sister, the very blood runs through your veins as it does hers."

"You sat by and watched as she ordered the Hound to beat me, had I not yielded he would have killed me." Robb retaliated,

"Robb, please, my children are the only thing in this world worth living for, remove the blade from her neck at once." Slowly, after a long stare, Robb removed Throat Slasher from Lyanna's neck.

"I knew he wouldn't do it." Lyanna laughs,

"Lyanna, don't." Sansa said, worried,

"He's a craven, he never would." With one last laugh, Robb swung throat Slasher back, and dug it straight into Lyanna's chest with an almighty scream. As the blood comes pouring out of her chest, she collapses into Sansa's arms.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's ok, I'm here." Sansa cried as Lyanna clawed at her mother's dress, tears were also brimming in Lyanna's eyes she knew this was it, the end; she managed to choke out one sentence,

"I'm sorry, I love you." She choked, before the blood came spluttering out of her mouth. The Queen, was dead.

"I love you too." Sansa sobbed, Robb was racked with guilt, guilt and shame, he could not fully understand why he was crying, he hated Lyanna with a fiery passion, and now he had killed her, and he knew his mother would never forgive him. He slowly slipped out of the Red Keep, dropping Throat Slasher on the floor, leaving a hysterical Sansa weeping over Lyanna's lifeless corpse.

* * *

So now Robb sits on the Iron Throne, peace and prosperity is restored among the Realm, Robb is cherished and loved by all his subjects, he truly became the King Joffrey never was, fair and just, and above all honourable. Sansa never could bring herself to look Robb in the eye again, he was her son, she loved him, but she never forgave him. She visits the Crypt every morning and leaves a Blue Winter Rose on Lyanna's tomb and cries, she asked that they be brought from Winterfell and kept in pristine condition for Lyanna, every morning she would go, sit beside her daughter's tomb and cry, and when dusk falls, she comes back and tells her how her day went, Lyanna's death left an unfillable hole in Sansa's heart, she plunged into darkness, and now, she can barely remember the happy young girl she used to be growing up in Winterfell, her days were now filled with sorrow and heartache and the only thing that kept her going is that one day she would step off this mortal coil and see her daughter once again.

**AN: ****Such a depressing ending, I was originally going to let Lyanna live, but I felt that would be a cop out, plus it makes more sense if she dies, I feel as though some parts could've been better so I apologise for that, but overall I'm quite happy with the Epilogue, I hope you've enjoyed this story and I would like to that everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


End file.
